


Remnants of Who we Used to Be

by fellowshipofthefandoms



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, but it's mostly just talking and then some good ole fashioned porn, cuz I have absolutely no idea, plz don't ask me where this is supposed to fit is canon, there is like... some plot here, whatever ur heart tells u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowshipofthefandoms/pseuds/fellowshipofthefandoms
Summary: Lucy wakes up from a nightmare and knows she won't be able to get back to sleep. She calls the one person she wants to talk to before remembering it's two in the morning and he's probably asleep. Wyatt answers after one ring.





	Remnants of Who we Used to Be

Lucy woke up with a start.

She shivered as the cool air in her bedroom hit her skin, wet with sweat, and she continued shaking as she remembered her dream. It was another dream about Amy, as so many of them were, and the nagging pit of guilt lodged deep in Lucy’s stomach felt like a physical wound. It was too much to bear in her dark room that was almost exactly the same in a house so wretchedly different without her sister.

Lucy stood up and steadied herself with the bedpost, the tremors in her fingers not quite gone, and took a deep breath before making her way to the kitchen. She tried to fill up a glass with water, but she kept accidentally splashing it on her hands, and gave up with a groan of frustration.

She turned and leaned against the counter, the edge of the granite cutting into her back, and she slowly slid down until she was sitting on the cold floor. It wasn’t until she had been sitting for a long while, marking her breaths and trying to forget, that she was able to use the counter to lever herself up and return to her bedroom to retrieve her phone. Lucy knew there was no way she was getting any more sleep tonight, and she opened her phone and clicked the name before she even thought through how late it was.

He picked up after one ring.

“Lucy? Lucy! What’s wrong?” Wyatt asked, suspiciously alert for two in the morning.

It took Lucy a moment before she had the presence of mind to answer, still shaken by her dream and addled by sleep. “Hi, yes. Sorry,” she said with a humorless chuckle, “ah, nothing’s wrong, really. I don’t actually know why I called you. Sorry.” She moved the phone from her face to hang up and then proceed to bang her head against the wall, but the voice on the other end stopped her.

“Lucy,” Wyatt said softly, “what is it?”

Lucy took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to put her feelings into words. “When we go out on the Lifeboat, on our trips, when we get ourselves into some dangerous situation or another, I often think how I want to be home. But this isn’t home,” she said, her voice cracking a little. Wyatt stayed silent, waiting. “Home is with Amy and my old life as a professor, and I can’t ever get it back. And sometimes the trips are amazing, and it almost allows me to forget about all that, but then I come back here, and everything feels incongruent like…”

“Like you don’t even exist anymore,” Wyatt finished.

“Yes,” Lucy breathed, drawing out the word like a sigh.

The silence stretched out between them, but neither of them moved to say goodbye or end the call. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to match her breaths to Wyatt’s, leaning against the wall.

Finally, softly, Wyatt said, “If you don’t think you can sleep anymore tonight, and you don’t want to be alone with your thoughts you could, ah…” he trailed off, as if he forgot what he was going to say.

“I could what?” Lucy asked.

“Um, well, I mean, only if you wanted to, I suppose-”

“Wyatt?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

Lucy smiled despite herself, “Spit it out.”

“I was just thinking that you could, ah, come over here. No point in us both staying up alone, wallowing like this,” he finished, sounding extremely sheepish.

Lucy waited for a second, already knowing what she was going to do, but not knowing whether or not she should, before she replied, “Okay, but you need to text me your address.”

Wyatt laughed. “Can you believe we have traveled through time together and you still don’t know where I live?”

Lucy laughed, too. “Send it, I’ll be over soon.” She hung up, and seconds later her phone vibrated with a message. Wyatt lived in an apartment block about thirty minutes from her mother’s house, and she changed out of her pajamas and left the house as quickly and quietly as she could. She winced when she turned the car on, hoping the noise didn’t wake her mother, and she pulled out, humming aimlessly along with the soft jazz playing on the radio.

She parked on the street across from his building and walked up to the door, crossing her arms to brace against the night chill. Before she could check the address again to make sure of which buzzer to press, the door opened, and Wyatt came out.

“Hey, come on in,” he said.

“You didn’t have to come down and get me. I may live in a suburb, but I have been in an apartment complex before,” Lucy said teasingly.

Wyatt shrugged and scoffed, “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t buzz one of my neighbors and wake them at three AM.”

“Hey! I am not so sleep delirious that I would somehow forget how to read.” They came upon Wyatt’s door and he opened it, ushering Lucy to enter.

“Better safe than sorry,” he replied, and Lucy chuckled as she walked into his apartment and gazed around.

“Nice place,” she said, strolling into the living room and running her fingers over the arm of the couch. “But I do have one question, are your only decorations free weights?”

Wyatt turned to look at her, his mouth open, “I have a plant!” he said defensively.

“Yes, hidden behind your honestly unreasonable collection of home exercise equipment. The poor thing looks like it hasn’t seen the sun in weeks.”

“Well I sometimes forget to water it while I’m traveling in time,” Wyatt said back, his tone still joking, but Lucy’s face fell slightly.

They looked at each other for a moment and Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. “You know, for just a couple minutes there I forgot that our lives were entirely insane.” She smiled weakly and he smiled back.

“Yeah,” Wyatt said, “it felt just like every other time I’ve brought a coworker over at three in the morning.” Lucy laughed, despite herself, and Wyatt took a couple of steps towards her until they were just a couple of feet away. “Though now that you’ve seen my home I suppose we qualify as friends.”

Lucy laughed, this time loudly, like it had been startled out of her. “Wyatt, I think that saving each other’s lives a few times steps up the relationship to the next level.”

“I will concede that near-death experiences often bring people together.”

“And we have had enough of those to go around.”

“Friends, then,” Wyatt said.

“Friends,” Lucy replied.

They stood looking at each other for a few moments, just long enough for it to turn just a little bit awkward.

“So,” Wyatt said, breaking the silence, “do you want a drink?”

“Please,” Lucy answered.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Wyatt called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. Lucy sat down on the couch and slipped off her shoes, tucking her feet underneath herself. Wyatt joined her a minute later, holding two glasses of red wine. Lucy took a sip and audibly gasped.

“Is it bad?” Wyatt asked, his voice tinged with worry.

“No, no!” Lucy said smiling and chuckling a little, “I was just caught off guard that mister macho master sergeant has excellent taste in wine.”

“Does it surprise you so much that I live like a civilized human being?” Wyatt turned towards her on the couch and cocked his head to the side.

Lucy took another sip. “It’s just nice to know a side of you that’s not guns, guts, and glory and all that.”

The mood was still light, but Wyatt’s mouth turned down a little. When he spoke, his voice was gruff, “Is that all you see me as?”

Lucy let his question hang in the air for a moment before she replied. “Of course not, Wyatt. But you have to admit, our lives revolve almost exclusively around nonstop action and adventure. Relaxing moments in which to actually get to know each other are hard to come by.”

They both took another sip, peering at each other from over the tops of their glasses.

Lucy continued, looking away, “But sometimes I feel like you and Rufus are the only ones who actually know me at all.”

“I know what you mean,” Wyatt murmured.

“Can I ask you something?” Lucy said. Wyatt nodded in reply. “When I called you, it sounded like you were already awake.” It wasn’t really a question, but Wyatt understood what she meant.

“In all honesty, I haven’t had a good night’s sleep since before I joined up. Most of the time two or three hours is a blessing, and our trips haven’t really made it easier.”

Lucy set her wine glass down, emboldened by the lateness of the hour. “What keeps you up at night?”

“Sometimes it’s the people I’ve killed. Sometimes it’s people trying to kill me. But most of the time it’s the fear that one day, sooner or later, I am going to lose someone else I care about because I wasn’t quick enough.” Wyatt sighed deeply. “You?”

“The fear that what we are doing isn’t even the right thing to do, and that someday soon we are going to change something so big and so terrible that there won’t be anything for us to come back to.”

Wyatt set his glass down and reached over, taking Lucy’s hand. “Look at the pair of us, hey?” he said. Lucy turned her hand to hold his and stared at a point over his shoulder.

“Thank you for being here,” Lucy said softly.

“Thank you for calling,” Wyatt replied.

Lucy squeezed his hand tightly. “I just wish that I could be distracted from all of this, if only for a day, an hour, even.”

“It’s like even when I’m not thinking about a mission or if the phone is going to ring with another job or about what we’ve changed, I still can’t just focus on the present.”

“We don’t belong in the past, but we don’t belong here in this time, either,” Lucy said, “We’re anomalies.” Without really registering it she had pulled Wyatt’s hand closer to her, resting their clasped hands on her thigh, and Wyatt and moved closer to compensate.

“But we’re not alone,” Wyatt whispered, running his thumb over her hand.

Lucy had thought about it, of course she had thought about it. Wyatt was gorgeous, and there was obviously something between them, but the life they led didn’t ever feel like the most stable of places to start a workplace romance, if one could even call it that. But she was tired, and lonely, and wanted so, so badly to be distracted for a while, and she could tell he wanted her from the look in his eyes. All she had to do was lean forward and he would meet her halfway.

“Lucy?”

“Yes?”

“Is this okay?”

She smiled softly and released his hand, guiding it to rest high on her thigh, and reached up to grab his neck. 

She whispered “yes” into his mouth.

They kissed, once, and Lucy pulled away slightly, surprised by the warm feeling flooding her stomach. It took her a second to realize why the feeling had hit her so strongly, and when she did it was so obvious she couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen it before.

Their mouths were still a hairsbreadth apart, and she breathed in his breaths and he did the same. She pressed her forehead to his and looked into his eyes. “Wyatt…” she said, not really knowing what to say but needing to express the force of her feelings for him. Wyatt’s pupils were dilated, and his mouth was slightly open in shock and awe.

“I know,” he replied.

“But-”

Lucy started to try to explain but Wyatt silenced her with another kiss. He pulled away and cupped her face with his hand “Lucy, I know.” 

Neither of them had to say anything else, because it was all laid out bare in their eyes. Lucy pushed Wyatt back and brought her leg over his lap, straddling him on the couch. He grabbed her hips and held her close to him, and this time when they kissed they showed no signs of stopping.

Lucy opened her mouth and Wyatt traced her lips with his tongue. They both moaned softly, and Wyatt broke away from her lips to kiss his way down her jaw to her neck. Lucy gasped and threaded her fingers in his hair.

“Wyatt,” she said, breathless.

“Hmm?” he hummed, still kissing her neck.

“Take me to bed?”

This stopped him, and he looked up at her with dazed eyes and a swollen mouth. Lucy stood up and held out her hand to him. Wyatt took it and led her into the short hallway through a closed door into his bedroom. She stepped inside, and he closed the door behind them. The air felt heavy, and Lucy glanced around the room at the bed and the dresser, feeling Wyatt’s eyes burning into her back.

He stepped forward and place his hand on her back, slowly sliding it down and then slipping it under her shirt. He stroked his thumb across the ridge of her spine, and Lucy let out a shaky breath. 

“Hey,” Wyatt murmured, “look at me.”

Lucy turned slowly, and Wyatt kept his hand on her, letting it slide across her skin and rest on her hip. Wyatt stepped towards her, so they were only inches apart and put his fingers under her chin to raise her eyes to his. Lucy looked back at him with a soft smile and a heated look in her eyes.

“I said,” Lucy whispered, leaning in, “take me to bed.”

Wyatt smiled and surged forward to kiss her again, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Lucy opened her mouth and turned her head to deepen the kiss. Wyatt put his tongue in her mouth and smiled when she moaned in response. He pushed her backwards, slowly, towards the bed, and when the backs of her legs bumped the edge he lifted her up, one hand around her back and the other under her thigh and threw her onto the bed. Lucy laughed out loud, a mixture of delighted surprise and bemusement, and leaned back against the pillows.

She ogled unabashedly as Wyatt took off his clothes. He got on the bed and crawled on top of her, settling his hips between hers. Lucy grabbed his neck and pulled him down, hard, bringing their mouths together, this time with much less control. She moved her hands down the curves of his back as he put his tongue in her mouth again.

Wyatt slid his hand up underneath her shirt and up towards her breast. Lucy pushed him backwards and he sat back on his heels as she pulled her shirt over her head, followed by her bra. Wyatt unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper, and Lucy wiggled her hips to help him pull them off. He hooked a finger inside the waist band of her underwear and looked into her eyes, wordlessly asking for permission. Lucy nodded, and he pulled them down her legs, throwing them somewhere on his bedroom floor with the rest of their clothing.

Wyatt lowered himself back on top of her and they kissed languidly, their tongues tangling together. He broke away from her mouth and pressed a kiss into the center of her throat before working his way down. Lucy held his shoulder with one hand and let the other thread through his hair, and she moaned softly when he ran his tongue down the path between her breasts. He kissed his way to the side and sucked a mark on her breast, causing Lucy to gasp and press his head into her chest. Wyatt trailed his tongue across her skin until he closed his mouth on her nipple and twirled his tongue in a circle around it. Lucy moaned, louder this time, and Wyatt gripped her thigh. He moved to her other nipple and played with it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue.

Lucy’s chest rose and fell heavily, and she threw her head back into the pillows as Wyatt trailed kisses down her stomach. He left little red marks on the inside of each her thighs, and Lucy felt drunk on anticipation as he finally put his mouth between her legs.

He flicked his tongue over her clit and Lucy gasped, unable to control the movement of her hips. Wyatt pressed her firmly into the mattress and licked lower. Lucy felt herself getting wetter and moaned his name. He stilled for a second before resuming, circling his tongue around her clit.

“Wyatt,” she said again, and she heard him let out a soft moan, and suddenly she needed him inside of her. She pulled him up and he wiped off his face before kissing her. Lucy tasted herself on his tongue and smiled into his mouth as she urged him to roll over. He relented, rolling over and leaning back as Lucy swung her leg over his hips.

Lucy placed both hands on his chest and ran then down, feeling his abs. She put up her left arm to brace herself on the headboard and reached down with her right, grasping his dick and squeezing. Wyatt’s breath hitched as Lucy stroked up and down his length, and he was quickly hard. Without Lucy having to say anything he reached over to the side table and pulled a condom out of a drawer. Lucy plucked it out of his hands and opened it, rolling it on. She kept her arm on the headboard as she aligned their hips and slowly lowered herself down onto his dick.

Wyatt couldn’t keep his eyes off of her and she breathed heavily and allowed her body to adjust, sinking down slowly until he was fully inside of her. Both of their breaths hung in the air for one long, heavy moment, and then Lucy locked eyes with Wyatt and ground her hips in a circular motion. Wyatt held on to her hips tightly as she rode him, rolling her hips and using the headboard as leverage to move up and down.

Lucy threw her head back and moaned as she pushed down, feeling him deep inside of her. She felt her legs begin to shake a little with the strain of holding herself up. Wyatt felt the tremors in her thighs and reached his hand up to grab her arm and bring it down from the headboard. She leaned down and kissed him, and Wyatt kissed back heatedly, using her distraction to roll them back over. He held each of her wrists in her arms above the pillow for a moment and kissed her again.

Lucy rolled her hips up, showing him exactly what she wanted, and Wyatt complied. He thrust into her and put his mouth to her neck, holding himself up on his forearms. Lucy brought one hand up to the back of his neck and held onto his arm with the other, feeling the flex of his bicep each time he thrusted into her.

With each thrust, Lucy let out a moan, and she felt herself getting closer to release. “Yes,” she whispered into his ear, and Wyatt bit down where her neck and shoulder meet and began to work his hips faster.

Lucy tried to roll her hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust, chasing her orgasm. Wyatt lifted his head to capture her mouth. He kissed her deeply, and with that Lucy came, moaning into his mouth. Wyatt kissed her until her mouth grew slack and paused his movement when her breathing slowed down.

Lucy looked up at him with dazed eyes. “Come on,” she said, “your turn.”

Wyatt leaned down to kiss her, softly and tenderly this time, and began to move his hips again. Lucy held him against her as he chased his release. His rhythm soon became erratic and Lucy pushed him back slightly, so she could bite and leave a mark on his collarbone just as he came with a choked-off moan.

They lay without moving for a few moments to allow their breathing to settle. After a minute or so Wyatt rolled off of Lucy and took off the condom, leaning over the bed to throw it in the trash. He turned back over and held out his arm. Lucy slid over and fit herself into his side. He brought both of his arms around her and Lucy threw her thigh over his, tangling their legs together. Wyatt drew little circles on her hip with his fingertips, and Lucy sighed at the pleasant sensation of the touch. A draft came through the bedroom and cooled their sweaty skin, and Lucy was viscerally reminded of waking up from her nightmare only a few hours before. It felt like weeks. It felt like a lifetime.

“How are you doing?” Wyatt asked.

Lucy sighed happily and turned her head to look up at him. “Okay,” she replied with mock-nonchalance.

Wyatt’s mouth fell open slightly, “Oh, really? Just ‘okay’?” Lucy started giggling, unable to keep up her aloof façade for long. She reached up to cradle his face in her hand and pulled him down. Wyatt complied, and they shared a soft kiss.

“I’m doing great,” Lucy said, soft and earnest.

Wyatt stroked his hand up and down the length of her arm. “Really?” he asked, suddenly quiet and vulnerable, too.

“Really, Wyatt. That was… amazing.” 

He kissed her again, and she felt his smile on her lips. “I thought so, too.” Lucy snuggled her head into his neck and pressed a single kiss to his throat before laying her head down. Wyatt brought up his hand to stroke her hair gently, and Lucy felt herself starting to drift off to sleep.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?” he replied.

“For being here for me and for understanding me. Having you makes this all bearable.”

Wyatt kissed her forehead. “Thank you. For saving me.”

Somehow Lucy knew he wasn’t talking about the literal times she had saved his life and she squeezed him closer to her. “And you saved me right back.” She felt his answering chuckle more than heard it.

“Look,” Wyatt said, and Lucy lifted up her head to see when he was pointing to. The first rays of the sun were streaming through his window. Lucy let out a sigh and collapsed back onto his chest, groaning.

“It cannot be morning already.”

“We can still go to sleep.”

Lucy huffed out a breath. “I don’t know, my mother will worry, and I’ll have to explain to her where I’ve disappeared to and…” she trailed off.

Wyatt shifted down on the bed so that they were both laying on their sides facing each other, each with an arm slung around the other’s waist. “Do you want to go?”

She shook her head no.

“I want you to stay, Lucy. I want to sleep with you,” he was cut off by Lucy giggling, and he chucked, “you know, in the other way.”

“It’s can’t really be any worse than how much I already have to lie to my mother about my whereabouts.”

“And it’s not like either of us have real jobs to get to anymore,” Wyatt added. They both laughed, if a little ruefully. “So stay, and sleep.”

Lucy leaned forward and kissed him languidly, and Wyatt pulled her body flush against his. After a minute or two she pulled away slightly and asked, “Could I have a tee shirt?” Wyatt nodded and rolled off the bed with a groan and picked up his briefs to pull them back on. He opened up a drawer in his closet and pulled out an old army tee shirt that was soft and stretched out from too many times in the washing machine. On his way back to the bed his also picked up Lucy’s underwear. Lucy put on her makeshift pajamas and pushed back the covers to get under them.

Wyatt joined her, and Lucy turned away so he could fit himself against her back. They fit together like spoons, backs of the knees, hips, chests. Wyatt brought his arm around Lucy’s waist and held her tightly. She dropped a kiss to his arm and he did the same on the side of her neck.

“Good night,” Lucy said, and they both chuckled as the morning light came softly through the window.

“Good night,” Wyatt replied, and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
